


Light in the Storm

by pajama_cats



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wizard knew Luke could be predictable, but he didn't expect to see Luke paying him a visit during a typhoon of all days.





	Light in the Storm

Luke was energetic, outgoing, friendly, strong and basically everything the Wizard wasn't. He didn't envy the carpenter for it since he was content on how he was, but..

But he started feeling lonely without him. Not that Luke didn't skip meeting him, even if he worked himself to the bone he'd still be at the Wizard’s doorstep with a blinding smile and a warmth that Wizard welcomed with open arms. 

It was just the fact that he was growing attached to Luke and that kind of scared him. 

While Luke had his ups there were also the downs. Though he didn't have many except for the main one being he was incredibly reckless. Goddess help him, his heart was in the right place but his mind? Not so much. 

So Wizard wasn't too surprised when he heard loud banging on his door during a typhoon. When the door opened his frowning face was met by the only sun in the storm. 

“Hey, Wizard! Fancy seeing you here.” Luke grinned and stepped inside, already used to coming and going in the Wizard’s place as he pleased.

“You're soaked.” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry about your floor I won't stay too long-” 

“That's not.. What I'm worried about..” With a sigh Wizard left Luke’s side to retrieve a towel, coming back to find the carpenter’s boots and jacket now discarded.

“You don't have to worry about me! It's sweet that you do, but I'm a fighter!” Luke grins and takes the towel gratefully while following the Wizard over to his bed. There was the faintest blush on his face, but Wizard does what he usually does and remains to keep that observation to himself.

“There's a typhoon.. Why were you out there?” Wizard stares at Luke expectantly. No sane person would be out there, but then again this was Luke he was talking about. Though Luke could be pretty predictable at times expect the unexpected is what Wizard learned from him awhile back.    


“I was making a quick stop is all. Man, it's crazy out there. Like, extremely crazy!” Luke laughs to himself, as if being out in the dangerous storm was the most fun thing in the world. “But here, I gotcha something.” 

Wizard didn't expect Luke to be out during the typhoon, and once again he certainly didn't expect to see him holding out a fugue mushroom. 

“I saw one of your books open the other day and recognized the picture of the mushroom in it. I'm not sure what you'd make with it, but since I see them whenever I'm out in the forest I thought I'd grab one for you!” Luke practically beams by his efforts and it takes Wizard a moment to respond.

“You went out in a typhoon.. to get me a mushroom?” The tone of his voice is pure disbelief.

“I would have grabbed it last night when I saw you, but I would have gotten chewed out if I didn't make it home before the moon was out.” Luke rubs the back of his head sheepishly and the grin Wizard has come to love is soon gone. “Don't you like it?” 

“I'm baffled is all.” Wizard says as he finally takes the mushroom. “It's one of my favorites actually..” 

“Seriously? Awesome!” Wizard begins to smile, something rare to see him do but it seems to brighten up Luke’s mood.

“But never go out in the forest during a typhoon again.”

“I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to.” Luke bumps his shoulder against Wizard’s. “‘Cides it was worth it for you.”

Wizard chooses to ignore the heat on his face and begins idly rolling the mushroom around in his hands. He was always unsure how to reply to such bold statements, but at least he wasn't the only one with a red face.

“You'll stay until it calms down.. Won't you?” Wizard hopes he doesn't sound too hopeful, but it has Luke giving him such a soft expression that it was worth asking.

“Well yeah. Of course I will!” 

They spent the rest of their day lying on Wizard’s bed as the loud volume from the typhoon is soon turned to white noise by the sound of their chatter and occasionally Luke’s laughter.

Wizard didn’t think he’d find any peace in the storm, but with Luke every day seems to be a new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep into this ship after reading a certain chapter fic with these two, bless it's so adorable
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
